1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting rod assembly, and more particularly to a lifting rod assembly with a coolant supply and pressurizing device, which is used on a band saw machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A band saw machine is usually provided with a coolant supply device in order to prevent overheat or swarf accumulation.
The coolant supply device normally takes the form of an independent pipeline which is equipped with a discharge valve allowing the user to control the flow rate of the coolant. The independent coolant pipeline occupies a certain installation space of the band saw, making the structure of the band saw machine complicated, and the discharge valve is only capable of controlling flow rate but unable to pressurize the coolant. Therefore, when the band saw cuts a very small workpiece, the use has to change the location of the coolant pipeline to make it very close to and precisely targeted at the workpiece, so that the coolant can surely work at the workpiece, which is quite inconvenient. Otherwise, it will be totally wasteful if the coolant is not targeted at the workpiece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.